prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FairySina/KiraKira⭐Pretty Cure A La Mode: Things I had done differently
Okay, okay, okay. First things first, despite of what the fandom says, I actually enjoyed the season. Was it bad? It was terrible! Horrible and oh my god, I wished it wasn’t a Pretty Cure! Everything that was typical for Pretty Cure was messed up and made bad in KiraKira. Yet, I still loved it for its potential (which was screwed up), its OC friendly-ness, and for its characters. While there were some characters I never like that much, the cast was overall lovely. But there are things Toei could and should have done better! Just to prevent it from turning into the mess of a series it became in the end. Here are some points I had done differently, if I was the one to write/direct KiraKira⭐Pretty Cure A La Mode: First of all, the most obvious change, I would have given the season a freaking plot. Why are they fighting anyway? Because Noir can’t cook?! Wow, what a plooooot. I get that KiraKira is a children’s anime, but… so are Go! Princess, Fresh, Heartcatch… my gosh, even Happiness Charge had a better plot! In conclusion saying “But it’s a children’s anime, what did you expect?”, doesn’t work here… it doesn’t work since all of Pretty Cure is a children’s anime. HUGtto! Pretty Cure (aka Pretty Cure 2018) is also a children’s anime and it handles everything a lot better than KiraKira. So please stop hiding behind the “but children’s anime” excuse. Not only would I have added some plot that made sense, like Noir being controlled by some darkness and Elisio trying to “rescue” him from the darkness by creating a non-emotion world, since he doesn’t know what emotions are, I would have also introduced Noir a LOT earlier than the actual anime did. When was he first mentioned? With Bibury’s debut in… episode 18? Episode 18! Until then we didn’t even know that there WAS a main villain. Some people even wondered if JULIO was the main villain. Bad move Toei. Bad move. But let’s leave the “plot” point for now. I’m sure you guys have your own opinions about that. Secondly, I want to talk a little about the character and their (missing) development. Since the only characters that got good development where Ciel, Rio and Bibury (rip main cast of this season), I thought I could point out some parts where Toei should have done a better job. First of all, our all favorite strawberry goddess, Usami Ichika. A cute and nice girl who likes strawberry shortcakes. And…? No, that’s it. Toei uses and forms her for any situation they need. She can be thoughtful in one episode, lonely in the other, or be a stupid dork, who’s always in a good mood. Except for being a perfect candidate as Pretty Cure’s No. 2 Mary Sue, Ichika has no character -> which results in her having 0 character development. In the first episodes, Ichika appeared to be the typical Pinkie of the season, who misses her mom and is determined to protect these feelings. But in the following episodes, especially in fillers, she is basically a plot device who’s got nothing else to do. Since pink is a girl’s color (today, hasn’t always been like that tbh), the Pinkie gets the main attention in Pretty Cure. Traditionally, the Pinkie should be the one with the best development (eg. Hanasaki Tsubomi overcoming her shyness), become the glue of her friends’ friendship (eg. Yumehara Nozomi, and some other Pinkies), or should be the one who overcomes despair and keeps on believing in her dreams (eg. Haruno Haruka transforming into Cure Flora after being stuck in despair). Ichika… saves Rio for some reason. If Toei had developed that power more BEFORE the fight, it would have actually made sense. But with her being that underdeveloped, this scene just made a lot of fans angry. Since her “I can hear everyone’s hearts” came out of nowhere, Ichika became Mana 2.0 aka Goddess Whip, aka the second Mary Sue of Pretty Cure. Much like Nijino Yume from Aikatsu Stars!, her character was just treated terribly and turned her into a Mary Sue. Second, … ah you probably think I should continue with Himari now, right? But even if she was more like a background character, I think she did get some nice development and her episodes didn’t feel forced. She grew over her shyness and became able to make new friends. I’m happy Toei at least didn’t screw up her. ^^ But no, the character I want to talk about next is PEKORIN. The worst mascot in history. We had annoying mascots before. I, personally, found Candy really annoying. But unlike Pekorin, Candy at least tried to be a good partner of the Cures and provided some help. I have yet to watch Smile Pretty Cure!, but I do know that Candy earned to become a magical girl who has the power to fight alongside the Pretty Cure to defeat the main villain (forgot his name, oops). Before I go to rant on her and Cure Pekorin, I will list some things that Pekorin did well during her season: Helping Ichika protecting her feelings for her mother, helping Ichika getting back her KiraKiraru, …..and … I can’t think of anything else. In the most episodes, she and the Elder were stuffed in the back to make funny and weird faces. KiraKira sure had the worst mascot treatment (I mean unless you are Kirarin, who is Ciel, who is one with the best development). Based on that, I will never NEVER understand why Toei decided “Let’s make Pekorin a Cure… forever”. Why? Just… she didn’t do anything. Plus her voice was really annoying in human form… AND her human form was ugly. Sorry, but it wasn’t cute or anything just… ugly. Pekorin becoming a Cure came out of nowhere and made 0.000 sense at all. And I am not saying that because I’m Pro-Cure Waffle. I mean, Pekorin transforming into Cure Pekorin would have made more sense if they built towards it. If they had shown Pekorin getting stronger by getting better at understanding others, understanding Kirakiraru and baking (since it’s the theme). Sure, she saved the Cures and sacrificed her human form before but… that’s not enough. That’s hardly enough. It’s something to BEGIN with, not something to… no, Just no! Cure Pekorin, probably worst decision of the anime season. Hhh…. Pfffft… enough rant. As you can see, I don’t like Pekorin and I probably had replaced her with another mascot. But let’s move on. We still have four other Cures to talk about. Since we had Ichika and I loved Himari’s development, I will now talk about Aoi, who I wished had more development. Some of her episodes just felt so forced. I need to admit that I didn’t watch any of her episodes (the one when her band is about to split up is still missing). Aoi was a promising character as she broke out of the “every blue needs to be a princess and graceful and calm and student council president and mature” routine Toei has provided over the last 10+ years. Aoi was a rocking girl, who wants to break out of her rich background and become the Rockstar she has always wanted to be. She longs for freedom and to decide things on her own. While Toei did use her search for freedom in one episode, it feels like they ditched the idea completely in the following episodes. In one episode, she had to play at the same time as her great idol, Misaki-san. Of course, most people would listen to the more popular band. Aoi was shattered as she couldn’t stand against Misaki’s band and was close to fall into despair. Elisio used this and… turned her into Dark Gelato who looked the same as Gelato but with red eyes. Ahhhhhhhh… that episode lacked of much. Pacing, story, development. I mean, it was a good start! Aoi is an artist, and artists do go through the “why am I even still doing it? I’ll never be as great as >>other great artist<<” all the time. This would have been Toei’s chance to show that, as long as you give your best, you can reach those who want to be reached. Just don’t give up on your dreams and keep making music. But nope. They sent their plot device Goddess Whip and stole some great development from Aoi. At least Aoi realized what rivalry means. But you see what’s Aoi’s problem was? Toei saw her as a blue Cure, not a freedom loving Rockstar… they didn’t provide the kind of spotlight she had needed to make her character more interesting! Hmmmm,… everyone’s favorite cat girl… Kotozume Yukari… I will probably shock some people but… I didn’t like Yukari that much. Not really. She was just … there. And Yukari. She was FAB at some parts but she was also bland. Really boring. I’m sorry okay? But she was boring! The only interesting part of her was when she trolled Julio! The episode was her highlight, and of course the one when Akira confessed that she loved Yukari. But else than that, Yukari was yet another waste of potential. If I remember right, Toei had introduced her as “moody” and “gets bored of things fast”. Yes, and I got bored of her fast. Yukari should have had the chance to learn that “Hm. I don’t like it. But I need to do it”. She should have learned that sometimes, you need to be dedicated to something and do it, even if it annoys or bores you. But all Yukari ever did was being sassy and petting animals/fairies. If there was a Pretty Cure I could compare her with, it would be Yuri, from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. The two are completely different, yet they share something. Yuri had given up in being a Pretty Cure after she lost to Dark Cure. But over the season she had learned to it is always too early to give up and was able to regain her strength and was determined to fight with everyone else. If Yukari just looked at her senpai at least once and copied some of her attitudes, she may have been able to become one of the coolest Cures out there – and one of the strongest too. I’m sorry, but Yukari and Akira just feel like 100% fan shipping fanservice for fans. They both lack of character but… at least Yukari is sassy... ... unlike Akira, who has like 0 character at all. Even Ichika has more character. *sigh* I don’t even want to get down with Akira. She was just not worthy of becoming a Cure at all. All she was, was a siscon (sister complex). Her lil sis had better development. Seriously… Kenjou Miku for Pretty Cure 2k19! Yukari was bland, but she had SOME kind of character. Akira is really just there to be shipped with EVERYONE. With Yukari, with Ichika, they even gave her a short shipping scene with Aoi (and Himari too I guess). Akira didn’t have to turn out like that. She was a crossdressing character, who could have been everything. She was shown to be much alpha male like in the first episodes. Why didn’t you go with it Toei? We didn’t have a tomboy for so long. When was the last? Smile? 2012??!! Guys, I’m sorry, but was Hino Akane the last tomboy? I can’t remember tbh! Making Akira a tomboy, who likes to dress less feminine, yet has a female side, would have given her some character. More than just being a fanservice-y siscon. Seriously. Akira would need more than an update. She would need a whole new personality. She … you need to delete the Kenjou Akira file and make a new one. And I never liked her design of Cure Chocolat. I’m sorry but, RIP. Très Bien!! Ciel is most likely the one character I am surprised I came to like. I found her boring and a little annoying at first. But as soon as her plot went on, I loved her more and more. She had the best backstory and best development in the whole cast. I have almost nothing to say about her, except… use less French please. But since you lived in France for so long, I guess I need to live with it :D. But the actual thing I wanted to talk about is also one of the plot aspects that annoyed me the most. In Cure Parfait’s debut episode, they had Pikario sacrificing his life for his sister. I hated Toei for that move but it was actually a good plot decision. Now what me actually annoys me about that is that… THEY FORGOT HIM FOR ALMOST 20 EPISODES. Not even Ciel appeared very sad about it!! “So my brother almost died… Oh well. Let’s become friends with everyone!! Oui!!!!” Heck? I know that something similar happened in Go! Princess with Prince Kanata, but at least Towa thought of him sometimes, he was not completely forgotten, whereas Rio’s return was more like “Oh right, you are not dead yet”. *angry stares* But that’s really the only thing I can think of that annoyed me about Ciel and that should have been changed. *Takes a deep breath* I could talk about the villains now, but I actually don’t want to start with that. After all, changing them would first require a new plot that actually makes sense. I like Elisio as the one who wants to save Noir from the darkness, but he was just poorly handled. And Grave did his job in being the funny ass of the season. I loved Bibury and Rio. It… it wasn’t their fault their season was bad. Tho, the monsters of the first 10 episodes were unnecessary and lame. It would have been better if Toei had just left them out. But I think I still have to give Himari some justice. I can’t really think of anything I would change about her character or development, but leaving her with three sentences would not be nice. Himari, when I first saw her on promotional arts, I was sure she would be the cutie of the season, and I was right. I totally loved her, her design, how relatable she was and, and, and (list goes on). Maybe we could have given her more spotlight. Given her the chance to say more during episodes that may not be her character episodes. Overall, the ones with the most lines were Ichika and Ciel, the others also have opinions @Toei! I’m not sure if I like how the end of her audition episode was handled… Did I like it? I don’t know. I feel bad for the other squirrel girl to be honest xD But at least Himari didn’t win because of Cure Custard. I think that’s a good thing. … We need more squirrel girls tho! Third and finally, one thing I had changed about KiraKira in general, … make it less predictable. Except for Cure Pekorin, nothing really surprised us. Maybe Cure Parfait… nah, I think even without the toy being hacked, Cure Parfait would have been easy to be predicted. KiraKira was really a lame show, since you could guess what was about to come. I liked it most when Rio came back and made me really happy. But else than that, most “plot twists” were just… Meh… they don’t deserve to be called “twist”. They were more “plot thing”. I can’t believe KiraKira was written by the same person who wrote Go! Princess. Go! Princess Pretty Cure may have had the weirdest animation in history and the longest legs any Pretty Cure season has ever had, but it had some hell of a good story. The final fight, with Flora “fighting” Close was just the perfect ending, even though it put all the spotlight on the Pinkie. I liked that one and seriously question how they could screw up KiraKira like that. It was not Ichika or Pekorin’s fault. Just something went really wrong when they made KiraKira in the first place. It also took me one year to realize that Ichika’s Cure name, Cure Whip (Kyua Hoippu) is a reference to both, whipped cream and “hop” (which would be “Hoppu” in kanas). All in all, KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode just felt like nothing more than “look, Mr. boss of Toei Animation-sama, I got an idea for a baking show.” “I’ll buy it! And make Pretty Cure out of it! We’re out of ideas”. Or maybe “We can’t show HUGtto! just yet. People will think it’s a Go! Princess remake”. And they wanted to prevent the HUGtto! Girls from meeting with the Go! Princess girls in Dream Stars. I know I didn’t say a word about the opening yet. I just… it’s not worth saying anything. I like the theme, it’s catchy but what they did with the opening was just lazy. They could have done so much more and… maybe, MAYBE it would have been smarter to add Kirarin AFTER she debuted in the anime. Just sayin’ With that said, and with 4 pages of Word, I think I can close my “KiraKira⭐Pretty Cure A La Mode: Things I had done differently” rant about the previous season. HUGtto! Pretty Cure is so far doing a much better job and I hope they can keep it up. Please share your thoughts and opinions with me, and remember that this is merely my opinion. Please do not hate it! Thanks for reading ~ Category:Blog posts